Access to wireless communication networks and data services typically involves some form of payment by the user of a mobile device. Some forms of access include a service plan that involves a contractual arrangement having a limited amount of data usage over a set period of time (e.g., such limits may be enforced by “data caps”). In some instances, a third party may wish to sponsor a user's data consumption for particular types of promotions in order to entice user engagement. Because the sponsored data does not count against a service plan's data caps, a user is more likely to participate in promotions supported by sponsored data services.